1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) power-saving systems. In particular, embodiments of the invention are related to Mobile WiMAX systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Current enhanced voice codecs, such as G.723.1A, G.729B, and 3GPP Adaptive Multi Rate (AMR), can use a silence suppression scheme that prevents voice packets from being transmitted during silent periods in order to eliminate wasted bandwidth. Statistically silent periods occupy about 60 percent of the total duration of a voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) call. Therefore the mobile station (MS) can save more energy if it can sleep during those periods. However, the conventional Power Saving Class (PSC) II used for VoIP services does not consider the silent periods of VoIP traffic, so the MS must wake up periodically during the silent periods even though it receives no voice packets.